Cambiando Papeles
by Dakada
Summary: Hola como todos ya saben soy una total pervertida :33, así que se me dio al gana de hacer un pequeño cambio en la pareja de trifecta un YokozawaxHiyori… ok no :v un Yokozawa seme y un Kirishima uke :DDDD muajajajajajajajaja soy remelota así que ya no les entretengo más. :DD


** Hola como todos ya saben soy una total pervertida :33, así que se me dio al gana de hacer un pequeño cambio en la pareja de trifecta un YokozawaxHiyori… ok no :v un Yokozawa seme y un Kirishima uke :DDDD muajajajajajajajaja soy remelota así que ya no les entretengo más. :DD**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cambiando papeles**

Era una mañana normal o eso creía un pelinegro, él había estado trabajando mucho tiempo en la editorial, por lo cual no siempre pudo visitar la casa de los Kirishima tampoco pudo ver a Hiyori y mucho menos a su amante, había pasado casi un mes pues la razón de su ausencia fue una gran feria que él tuvo que organizar, examinar y asistir, aun cuando tardo demasiado su castaño amante se encontraba a finales del ciclo y se encontraba por demasiado ocupado, no lo admitiría pero muy en el fondo el extrañaba a Kirishima, claro jamás se lo diría, también era cuestión de orgullo.

Era tarde y Yokozawa como siempre salía del trabajo para dirigirse a la casa de los Kirishima, sin embargo algo lo detuvo y miro que el castaño que lo esperaba casi siempre no estaba esto le dio un extraño sentimiento y al revisar el celular pudo notar que tenía un mensaje de hace unas horas de Kirishima.

_(Esposa mía ~ por cuestiones del destino pude regresar a casa más temprano no te sientas mal si no estoy en donde siempre te espero y recuerda que le prometiste a Hiyori que vendrías a la casa así que no trates de huir_

Con cariño el amor de tu vida ~ )

Yokozawa solo se quedó mirando el teléfono de una manera indiferente se sentía algo decepcionado en el fondo pero sin más preámbulos se dirigió al departamento de los Kirishima.

Era algo tarde y toco la puerta del departamento, al salir lo atendió Hiyori con la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

-Oniichan-le dijo con una alegre sonrisa-que bueno que viniste  
-Hola Hiyo-dijo con una cálida mirada  
-Pasa mi papa ya regreso-le guio adentro del departamento enseguida noto que estaba la mochila de Hiyori en la mesa  
-¿Saldrás?-pregunto Yokozawa  
-¡Ah! Si, Yuki-chan me invito a pasar la noche en su casa, así que iré-le respondió de la forma animada que siempre la caracterizaba, Yokozawa y Hiyori hablaron un rato cuando al fin llegó la hora de que ella se marchara a jugar con amiga-Bueno me voy Oniichan, mi papa está durmiendo en el cuarto de arriba, cuídalo por mi si, adiós-fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y salir del departamento.-Adiós Hiyo-se despidió de la niña y se dirigió a el cuarto de su castaño, subió unas escaleras y abrió la puerta que permanecía cerrada, al entrar noto la presencia del castaño y se acercó. Este se encontraba derriba boca arriba en la cama, durmiendo de una manera muy pacífica y linda, el pelinegro se acercó a este y se sentó a un lado de la cama contemplándolo, tenía unos fuertes sentimientos hacia él, pero últimamente no se habían visto y este se encontraba cansado y dormido, además pone esa cara.

Yokozawa por unos instantes se dejó llevar y se acercó al rostro de su castaño durmiente, cada vez más cerca puso sus labios en los del castaño y le dio un suave y tierno beso al estilo oso. Yokozawa se quejó algo rojo por su acción pero antes de que se diera cuenta este fue jalado hacia un lado de la cama dejando a Yokozawa abajo y Kirishima se encontraba arriba de él.  
-hey no juegues así cuando estoy durmiendo~-dijo en una manera de puchero-no es justo que me provoques así  
-¡¿Quién te esta provocando?!-dijo el pelinegro con un sonrojo en su rostro  
-¿Quién fue quien me beso cuando estaba dormido?-le cuestiono  
-ugh…-se quedó callado el oso gruñón-Lo… lo siento-dijo muy sonrojado pues alguien allá abajo estaba empezando a calentarse  
-Oye ya no me provoques que no me podre detener-le dijo el castaño en su oreja, Yokozawa se calentó más por este susurro y sin ya poder soportarlo cambio rápido de posiciones con Kirishima, dándole una buena vuelta este quedo arriba del castaño.-¿Takafumi?-Kirishima tenía una expresión de asombro ante la reacción de su amante.

El pelinegro tenía una respiración algo agitada por su excitación e inconscientemente empezó a darles no tan torpes pero ni tan excelentes besos en el cuello, haciendo que a Kirishima le apareciera un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
-Ta… Takafumi… ah-dijo esto muy despacio provocando más a nuestro oso gruñón, pues después de la jornada laborar y el fin de ciclo se encontraba sin fuerzas y aun si quisiera derrumbar al pelinegro solo resultaría inútil, pero un bulto en sus pantalones empezó a aparecer después de unos cuando besos más de su pareja.  
-Zen…-dijo en una manera seductora el pelinegro, poco a poco empezó a desabrochar la camisa del castaño y a su paso dejando un camino de beso por todo su pecho, entonces se dirigió a los pezones del castaño y los lamio de una manera suave pero placentera haciendo gemir al castaño  
-ahh… nmgh… Takafumi-dijo mientras gemía de una manera muy ukeada, Yokozawa succionaba y daba pequeños besos en ellos, Sus manos traviesas empezaron a jugar con el cuerpo de amante. Una mano ayudaba al pelinegro a masajear los ya erectos pezones de Kirishima, mientras la otra se desliaba hacia el bulto de su pantalón.

-Takafumi… nmgh… ugh-el castaño gimió fuertemente al sentir la manos de su amante en su hombría, pero para el aun no era suficiente el castaño quería más, más de su aso gruñón pero ahora él era quien se encontraba abajo.

Poco a poco el pelinegro fue retirando el pantalón y lo bajo junto con su bóxer dejando ver el erecto pene de Kirishima, el Castaño gemía y gemía, esto solo provocaba más a Yokozawa. Dejando de un lado sus pezones este bajo a la hombría del castaño dejando un camino de besos y saliva en todo el pecho y vientre del seme ukeado. El oso lamio hasta la punta la erecta hombría de Kirishima.

-¡aahh!... Taka… Takafumi-dijo muy excitado y con una respiración acelerada mientras sentía como la lengua de su amante recorría toda su parte poco a poco salió el pre-semen de este, entonces el pelinegro se metió el pene del castaño en toda su boca simulando embestidas-¡AAHH!... Takafumi… es-espera… me… nmgh… me vengo-su respiración se encontraba acelerada y su hombría sacaba un poco más del pre-semen. El pelinegro empezó a embestirlo con su boca más rápido, su rostro mostraba una cara roja y encendida si lo describiéramos era toda un exquisitez el poder tener a él gran editor en jefe de Japun ukeado frente a sus ojos solo lo excitaba más  
-Zen…-dijo en su oreja inmediatamente se dirigió a su boca y le dio un apasionado beso, con su lengua recorrió todos los lugares de la boca de Kirishima dándole un placer inimaginable, podía que el castaño fuera muy bueno besando pero el pelinegro no se quedaba atrás, con su mano empezó a masturbar a su presa, pero el castaño ya no quería sentir su mano.  
-con… con tu boca… ah… Takafumi… hazlo con tu boca-le pidió jadeando y totalmente rojo por su posición. El oso se dirigió de nuevo al miembro de amante y le volvió a meter en su boca pero ahora utilizaba su lengua para masturbarlo lo cual volvió loco al castaño dejándolo al límite.  
-Takafumi… me vengo… ¡AHH!-fue lo último que dijo antes de venirse en la boca del pelinegro.  
-Ya… ya no puedo aguantar más…-dijo con una respiración agitada y ya demasiado excitado, Yokozawa abrió el cajón donde sabía que su amante tenía el lubricante y con este se lo embarro en su mano poco a poco fue llegando a en medio de sus nalgas y poco a poco empezó a meter el primer dedo.  
-nmgh… Taka… Takafumi-el castaño gemía de placer y dolor.  
-Parece que soy el primero ¿no?... ah-dijo en un tono de burla como el que siempre utilizaba el castaño, moviendo en su entrada el dedo de una manera cuidadosa, después de unos momentos metió el segundo dedo ye hiso unas tijeras para poder dilatar la entrada del castaño, este gemía y gemía, si Kirishima sentía lo mismo en esos momentos el placer, la lujuria y muchas cosas más, el pelinegro metió el ultimo debo y lo abrió un poco, en un pedazo de tiempo encontró el punto donde Kirishima sentía la entrada del cielo, entonces saco rápidamente sus dedos, bajo su pantalón y su bóxer, pues a pesar de haberle hecho tantas cosas el seguía vestido y Kirishima apenas tenía su camisa. Yokozawa alineo su hombría hacia la entrada del castaño. Cuando estuvo preparado dio una fuerte embestida y entro profundamente.  
-¡Ahh!... nmgh… Takafumi-gemía y gemía de placer el castaño aunque fuese su primera vez en ser el uke debía admitir que se sentía muy bien-¡aahh!... ahhh-abrazo más a Yokozawa- mas… mas…  
-¡ah!... te ves muy bien… de uke Zen..-Kirishima abierto de piernas abrazo al pelinegro con fuerza y se dirigió a su boca para besarlo, el oso correspondió el beso y empezó a moverse lentamente en el interior de su amante, luego de un tiempo aceleró las embestidas, con cada embestida sentía como si fuese a ser succionado por el castaño.  
-ahhh… ¡AHHH!...-con cada embestida Kirishima se hundía mas en el placer  
-¡ahhh!... nymph… Zen eres increíble…-dijo el oso gruñón mientras lo embestía y masturbaba, de un momento a otro la vista del castaño se nublo y se corrió en la mano de su amante, y el pelinegro después de unas dos embestidas se corrió dentro de él.  
-AHH AHH-fue el último gemido de parte de Yokozawa ya con una habitación con olor a sexo, el oso salió del interior del editor y cayó desplomado al lado del castaño respirando rápidamente.

-jamás me hubiera imaginado… que algún día me tuvieras debajo-dijo tratando de controlar su respiración.  
-pues ahí lo tienes además…-se sonrojo un poco –has estado muy lejos… y a decir verdad te extrañaba  
-El castaño se quedó sorprendido-que mala suerte no traje mi teléfono  
-me alegra y más vale que no pidas más-en ese momento Yokozawa se acercó al rostro de Kirishima y lo beso tiernamente en sus labios-más vale que te bañes después , tendrás que limpiarte -le dijo con una respiración más tranquila  
-se ve que tienes experiencia~  
-no te cansas de molestar  
-me encanta verte enojado ~, además no siempre tengo la oportunidad de ver al oso salvaje de Marukawa tomar la iniciativa  
-y más vale que no te acostumbres-dijo esto último ya cansado, después de esto ambos cayeron dormidos

**(…) **

En la mañana se encontraba Yokozawa terminando de preparar la cena y Kirishima salió de bañarse caminando muy lentamente.  
-¿Todavía te duele?-dijo burlón el oso  
-no pensé que fueras tan fuerte, apenas si puedo caminar-le respondió el editor sujetándose la caderas-creo que me vengare la próxima vez.  
-¿ah?-le miro el pelinegro  
-solo porque lo hayas echo una vez no quiere decir que lo harás de nuevo, además es solo porque me encontraba cansado, la próxima vez no te dejare caminar-lo amenazo, Yokozawa se sonrojo al instante y le grito con fuerza  
-¡YA VEREMOS QUIEN DICE ESO LA PROXIMA VEZ ¡-  
-eso es un reto~, pues lo acepto-le dijo Kirishima con una mirada lujuriosa, en ese momento Yokozawa se dio cuenta de que cavo su propia tumba-

* * *

**hola a todos es el primer lemon que escribo así que si lo hice mal no me regañen hice lo mejor que pude ;3;, y si les gusto por favor déjenme sus comentarios :DDD si gustan puedo hacer la revancha de los dos pero eso dependerá de ustedes :33 **


End file.
